1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to communication stations and associated signal cable connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increases in data rates, such as including data rates of 10 gigabits over copper base cable, isolation of external cross-talk and noise between adjacent signal cable connectors (jacks), in addition to the customary isolation of internal cross-talk and noise between signal pairs within a connector, has become a focus of concern. When internal crosstalk and noise within individual connectors and external crosstalk and noise transmitted between connectors are reduced, signal quality can be enhanced and data rates can be increased. With the advent of new cable designs that isolate external crosstalk and noise between cabling systems, it has become even more desirable to reduce external crosstalk and noise between connectors as well.
Conventional approaches to reduce external crosstalk and noise between connectors have used shielded connectors such as for specialized secure communication. Unfortunately, conventional shielded connectors require terminations for cable and for connectors that are labor intensive to implement.